


Honestly

by carriejack03



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Nadia Reverse Ending, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: You give your thanks to Nadia[Spoilers for Nadia Reverse Ending!]





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about her, this is the ending I loved the most so of course I had to write something nice for it! Nadia is so gorgeous in the reverse ending ahhh I'm so in love!
> 
> Title is from Honestly by Eric Nam!
> 
> Reader's gender can be what you want!

The hand running in your hair felt nice, the long claws were careful not to cut your skin, instead they caressed you lightly, sending shivers down your spine.

Looking up, you’re meet by the most breathtaking sight: Nadia sitting on her metallic throne, her eyes - now red and black - glancing down at you with such a fondness you felt your heart hammering in your chest. Her lips were bright red thanks to the lipstick that seemed to never come off, thanks to the new, revealing red dress she wore, you were able to appreciate more of her skin and you had to resist the temptation to kiss it all over. Even if it took you awhile to accept her fully, now you couldn’t have cared less for her caprine legs, her long claws and the horns that came out her head. She was beautiful, your Nadia, the only woman that mattered in your life.

“You seem like you want something.” Nadia said, her voice filled with amusement as she stroked your chin to lift you up to meet her eyes. Even her voice sounded like the sweetest melody to you.

You opened your mouth to say something before closing it again, you couldn’t find the right words but you knew Nadia didn’t need to hear them, even if she liked it when you spoke. One of her claws ran over your lip nearly drawing blood before it retreated back.

“Do you want to show me how grateful you are?” Nadia whispered, her eyes sparkling. You could feel it clearly, her sexual drive, sweat poured down your back as you watched with the corner of your eye as Nadia’s legs shifted and parted more, allowing you to settle between them.

Your breath was already short, your chest raised and fell down quickly, sweat was resting on your upper lip and you had to physically stop yourself from licking it off.

Nadia’s eyes finally looked away and you were able to free from that contact. You placed one hand on her thigh, it was so warm under your fingertips, you couldn’t help but stroke it gently, hearing Nadia let out a small, pleased humm.

Slowly, you had all the time of the world after all, you grabbed the silk material of her long skirt and pushed it to a side, being greeted by the now familiar sight of her most intimate place. She had some pubic hairs on the top of her cunt, but she kept them trimmed down enough, her clit was already engorged and judging by her intense smell, she was already excited.

You shifted your head closer to Nadia, giving her cunt a light kiss on her clit before slowly parting your lips to wrap them around it, sucking gently. Nadia let out a pleased sigh and placed her hand at top of your head, she didn’t thug your hair but she encouraged you to take more.

“Mhhh… oh good, you’re doing wonderful…” She moaned, sitting back on her throne, her hips pressed forward against your face. You felt your heart swell at her praises and wanted to hear her melodic voice more.

Your tongue began to lick down between her labias, tasting her juices and teased her entrance. She had a particular taste, you didn’t know if it was because she was now the Devil, but you couldn’t get enough of it, it was intoxicating, it made you want more and more, until your stomach was full of only her.

“Oh… I love your tongue… but don’t tease me like that… or I’ll get revenge…” Nadia said it lightly, but you knew that she would do it once she had the chance. When she decided to tease you, you could even stay a day without her allowing you to cum, it was unnerving, but you couldn’t lie. You  _ loved _ it when it happened, because Nadia would use anything to make you beg her and it was wonderful.

When her claws started to scratch your scalp, you knew it was the time for your main dish. She was becoming impatient and if you were honest with yourself, you couldn’t wait anymore too.

Using your fingers to spread her, you dragged your tongue between her folds and pressed it inside of her, starting to slowly thrust it inside. Nadia let out an excited growl from the back of her throat, making you shiver from head to toe.

“Good…” Nadia licked her teeth, letting you see how shiny and long her canines were. Her thighs trembled when you started to pick up your pace, you knew the right tempo, you had done this so many times your body moved by itself.

Your nose bumped slightly against her clit but before Nadia could command you, your thumb was already pressing against it, moving it in circular motions that, added with the work you were doing with your tongue, felt so good to her she threw her head back and moaned.

You were pleased with yourself, she only got vocal when you did something  _ really _ good and the fact that she was trembling and encouraging you, only added more points to you.

“Oh… I think I’m going to come…” Nadia whispered, pressing her crotch harder against your lips. You hummed and kept going, this time you increased the pace of both your finger and your tongue, trying to get as fast and deep as you could.

Nadia gritted her teeth and clawed the side of her throne as her hips jerked forward and she came inside of your mouth with a loud groan that resounded in the room. You kept helping her through all her orgasm, keeping your tongue moving slowly inside of her.

Her caprine leg clicked against the floor as her tremors began to fade and you pulled back, licking your lips. Nadia’s eyes watched you carefully, a wide smile spread over her lips. She stroked your head gently and you pressed back against her hand, turning your neck so that you could kiss her palm.

“Come here…” Nadia whispered, her voice wasn’t even breathless, it was surprising how calm she sounded. You lifted yourself up and, without hesitation, you straddled her lap, hugging her close.

She was so warmth, in this realm were everything was cold and emotionless, she was the only good thing that made you go forward.

Nadia pressed your lips together carefully, not caring about tasting herself on them. You accepted the kiss without resistance, her mouth was so soft and your heart was beating even faster after that.

“You’re always so good with me…” Nadia whispered, her arms wrapping around your waist and kept you close to her, not allowing you to escape from her. Not that you had any intention on doing so in the first place.

“I promise you, tonight you’ll have my thanks…” Nadia said, her voice dripping with desire as she tightened her grip on your body.

You nodded, already feeling your body warming up at the mere thought. Oh, you hoped that tonight would come quickly, Nadia really knew how to maintain her promises in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> @carriejack03 on twitter! I need more Arcana mutuals


End file.
